


Overcompensating

by conceptofzero



Series: Proxy [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows they're only doing this because she's pissed at Slick. But Droog doesn't care. He's not about to turn down sex, especially when it's been a few months since he's had any. Especially when it's Snowman offering. And especially when he knows the last person she fucked was Slick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcompensating

He knows they're only doing this because she's pissed at Slick. But Droog doesn't care. He's not about to turn down sex, especially when it's been a few months since he's had any. Especially when it's Snowman offering. And especially when he knows the last person she fucked was Slick.

The hotel room is ugly as sin, but he's not in here to admire the awful patterned wallpaper. She slides off her trench, and she's wearing a too-short dress underneath, with a fringe that sways back and forth as she lies her coat over the chair. His own coat is hanging in the closet on a wooden hanger, and he carefully finishes unbuttoning his shirt before he heads over to her. Droog turns her around, and kisses her, one hand on the back of her head to hold her still. She's still got an inch or two on him, but he sort of likes that. His other hand slips around her back, settling on her ass.

Snowman curls her fingers around the edges of his shirt and pushes it off his shoulders. He catches hold of it when it slides off, and carefully sets it on the desk so it doesn't end up crumpled on the floor, "Mind getting my zipper?" She asks.

"In a moment," Droog promises, and pushes her back onto the bed. Her dress isn't something you can get off the rack. It fits her perfectly, even when she's sprawled out on the bed, riding up so high that he can see that she's got no underwear on underneath. Not for the first time, he feels slightly resentful that the Felt has their own in-house tailor. The fact that an operation as badly run as theirs has a tailor but Droog has to shop around like everyone else is a fucking travesty.

It burns Droog that Slick, the same Slick who wears suits with bloodstains on them and who blows his lid when there's too much ice in his drink, gets to fuck Snowman on a regular basis while Droog's forced to settle for a revenge-fuck. He knows he's better in bed than Slick, but girls would rather go home with the angry runt than with Droog.

But she's here now, and Droog kneels down on the floor, tugging Snowman over so her legs are lying on either side of his head. The fringe on the dress brushes against his face as he leans forward, and it tickles his forehead as he spreads her lips and presses his mouth against her. Droog slips his tongue inside of her, and lets his thumb start rubbing against her clit. He hears the snap of her lighter, but doesn't smell her cigarette. One of the legs slides over so it's hanging off his shoulderblade, and she presses her heel into his back.

Sometimes, when Slick drags her home, he can hear them fucking in Slick's room, louder than a couple of alley cats. But she's not making a sound now. It's so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Droog's got his thumb stroking her clit, and his tongue thrusting into her, and she's not making a single fucking noise. He's heard her before, screaming her head off like Slick's murdering her. Droog's listened in plenty of times, fist around his own cock, stroking it to the sounds coming from Slick's room.

It's not as if she's not enjoying this. He can taste how wet she's starting to get. Droog changes up tactics, getting his tongue on her clit, and two fingers inside of her. The heel in his back digs in, as if she feels like she has to remind him of what he's doing. Droog steals a glance up.

She's staring down at him, smoking her cigarette. Snowman smiles when she catches his eye, "You know, Slick's usually gotten me off by now."

Droog's eyes narrow. He knows she's just messing with him. And yet... and yet, he twists the fingers inside of her, and watches as her smile falters ever so slightly. There's fringe pressed up against his cheeks, and he just works his tongue over her clit steady as can be, finding a rhythm he can maintain, and one that seems to be borderline uncomfortable for her. Even if her face isn't revealing anything, the rest of her body is. He can feel her muscles starting to tense, and she's so wet that his fingers slide in all the way with no resistance, almost begging him to put a third in. Droog does, and she's not quite able to hide how much the extra stretch gets to her.

Snowman doesn't make a sound when she comes, but he knows. She can't hide it, not even on her face, and especially not in her cunt, which spasms around him. He rides her aftershocks, pressing his tongue over her clit and thrusting his fingers into her. The cigarette ends up forgotten and her face screws up, eyes going shut. And just as the first set of aftershocks come to an end, he manages to trigger another, smaller set of shocks. Droog knows that Slick can't manage to do this.

The heel in his back digs in hard enough to leave a bruise, and then slips away, coming up to his shoulder and pushing him back. Droog's fingers slide out, and he wipes them on the bedspread. Snowman just lies on the bed, her thighs still wide open. There's a little black mark on the bed where the cigarette pressed down while she was coming. Snowman's starting to sweat, and her dress strains as her chest heaves.

Droog gets his belt undone, and his pants off, pausing to fold them and set them on the chair. Snowman manages to sit up, and turns her back to Droog. He finally does undo her zipper, and she slips out of the dress, handing it to him. Droog hangs it on the back of the chair, making sure not to catch it on anything. The cigarette ends up in the ashtray on the bedside table, and she shakes her head, "Just drop it on the floor. Slick would."

"I'm not Slick," He kneels on the bed and she leans up, taking a moment to lick his face and lips to get a taste of herself.

"I know you aren't," Snowman whispers, and bites at his lower lip, giving it a hard tug. Droog just grabs onto her shoulders and pins her to the bed, and she laughs, "But you're trying."

Droog's so hard, and he knocks her thighs apart with ease. He's not gentle when he shoves into her but she's too wet to notice. Droog thrusts in deep as he can, and he can't help the sneer on his face anymore than she can help the momentary shock on hers. He doesn't give her time to adjust, thrusting again and again. Her legs hook around the back of his thighs and she wraps a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss. She tastes like her cigarette, and it just makes him want one of his own. Droog kisses her like he's fucking her; deep and borderline violent.

He doesn't usually talk during sex, but there's something about this that's different. She belongs to Slick. Nobody else touches her in this town but him, and now Droog. Droog's listened in so many times before, hearing her through the walls of the hideout, and he's never heard her this quiet. His arms hold her steady, and he growls into her ear, "Does he fuck you like this?"

"Even better," She grins at him, all teeth and no humour, "You've got no idea how good it is."

Droog wraps his hands around her back and heaves her up, rocking them back so she's in his lap. His hands slide down to her ass, cupping it tightly. Droog forces her to work herself down on him, hands keeping her from rising up too high. From this angle, he can get in even deeper, and her eyes flutter a little. "Bet he's never been in this deep." Droog says, and kisses her again.

She visibly has to fight to keep herself quiet when he starts to hit her g-spot, and he can't stop the sneer on his face, the way his teeth grit every time she grinds down without making a single sound. Snowman narrows her eyes, and he presses his mouth against her neck, biting into it. He wants to leave a mark for Slick to see and get worked up over. She squirms on his cock, digging her fingers into his back to leave her own wounds. Snowman's silent as the grave and it only makes him more determined to hear her.

Her breasts rub against his chest as she rocks down on him, and for a moment, all he can think about Snowman straddling Slick just like this. One hand slides off her ass and cups the back of her neck, pulling her into another kiss. Droog wants to bruise her mouth, and then he wants her to kiss Slick with those bruises on her lips. He's buried to the hilt inside of her, and it's starting to become a bit of a strain to stay on the knife's edge of arousal. She digs her fingers into his back and laughs softly, murmuring into Droog's mouth, "He doesn't need to get in this deep to make me scream. He doesn't need to do half the things you're doing-"

Her words are cut off short as she comes again, mouth opening but no sound coming out, and he can nearly taste it. She clenches around him, and Droog has to fight to keep from coming with her. He's not ready to give in. He wants to hear her. He needs to hear her. If Slick can make her moan like a whore, so can he. Droog changes their position again, lying her out on the bed. He can't thrust as deep, but that'll keep him from coming for a while longer. "That's three," Droog tells her, holding tight as he starts to thrust again, and her body twitches with each new movement. "Slick's never made you do that."

"Two and a half," She looks up at him, and there's a sly smile that's almost convincing if you don't notice how flushed she is. Snowman's so wet that it's almost a struggle to stay inside of her, "And how would you know? Have you been listening in? If you really wanted to join in, you could just knock on the door."

He presses his weight down against her, keeping Snowman pinned to the bed, and kissing her just to keep her quiet. The last thing he can afford to think about is Snowman and Slick and him in the same bed. Droog's having a hard enough time not coming just fucking her. Thoughts like that will be the end of him and he can't fail now, not when he's so close.

Snowman gets her mouth free of his, arching up against Droog, "You could sit and watch. You like watching, don't you Droog? You like thinking you're in control," She squeezes her legs around him, trying to trap him and prevent him from getting out. It takes all his self-control not to slip his hands around her ass and let himself be buried in that cunt, "You could watch him at work. Slick's got such a clever mouth and he knows exactly how to use it."

The mental image is like torture for his self-control and he barely manages to keep it together. Droog bites her on the neck, leaving yet another mark for Slick to find. She bites her lip, and he smiles. Snowman may be talking big, but she's losing the battle. He'll hear her cry out before they're done, no matter what it takes, "He's too impatient for this. He'd get bored halfway through," Droog keeps thrusting into her as steadily as he can manage, knowing how to make his point with actions, "No staying power."

"Not like you?" Snowman leans up to capture his mouth, biting at his lips again. He almost loses control of the rhythm, barely managing to catch himself in time. She smiles into his mouth, teeth pressing tightly against his lips, her body doing everything it can to break him, "You won't make it. Two and half's all you've got."

But her voice waivers, and he knows that he's got her. She's straining underneath him, trying to shift her hips, and he just grabs hold of them, forcing her still as he finds that perfect angle. Her face is so close to his and he can can read her like an open book. Droog speaks softly, not needing to be loud for this, "You can't lie worth a damn when my cock's inside of you."

Snowman fights it all the way, but he slams into her just right, and her face just crumbles as she comes, mouth falling open and those delicious helpless sounds coming out. She seizes around him and Droog thinks about ruined clothing, dusty rags and old desert caverns full of rotted fabric, anything he can to keep from coming. His hips keep moving, slower than before, but still moving, all while her hands seize at the bedspread and pull on it, damn near ripping it. She thrashes, words clumsily falling out of her mouth, "S-stop. I can't. I can't take anymore."

It's victory, or as close to victory as he's going to get. He pulls out and slides up her body, and while she's still quivering, he just wraps a hand around his cock and strokes it. It takes no time at all and he finally comes, making his own shocked grunts. Her breasts get the brunt of it, shockingly white cum splattering across her chest. Droog keeps stroking until he's certain there's nothing left, and only then, he drops on the bed beside her, catching his breath.

They're silent for a moment, tired and spent, and blissed out in Snowman's case. Droog watches as she reaches for her cigarettes and tries to light one. Her thumb slips off the wheel three times and Droog finally takes it away from her, unable to stand watching her fail again. He gets a flame the first time and lights her cigarette, then dips into her carton and gets one for himself. It's been a while since he smoked, and the first hit of nicotine does a lot to dispel the haze over all his actions.

She lets out her own lungful of smoke and speaks up, "You should get going."

It's about as blunt as he expected. Droog sits up, "Let me grab a shower first."

"Might want to skip that," Snowman smiles at him, "Slick's showing up in five minutes or so."

Droog narrows his eyes. The last thing he's interested in doing is dirtying his clothes. But he's even less interested in dealing with Slick pitching a fit about this. Looks like he'll skip the shower then. But first...

He leans over, kissing her again. The taste of smoke floods his mouth, and he bites down hard on her lower lip. She hisses, and when he draws back, there are little beads of blood gathering on it. Perfect.

"Give him my regards," Droog gets to his feet and dresses quickly while she lounges on the bed. He's out the door and down the back stairs in less than three minutes, smelling of sweat and pussy, and feeling better than he has in weeks. Part of him would like to see the trainwreck about to happen, but he'll hear all the details from Slick tonight. Instead of sticking around, Droog makes his way home, hands in his pockets and cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth.


End file.
